Episode 62 (2011)
Reality? × And × Raw (ゲンジツ？×ト×ゲンセキ, Genjitsu? × To × Genseki) is the 62nd episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 13th, 2013. Overview Gon and Killua battle at a rock-paper-scissors tournament. Killua wins and obtains the card #83. Someone tries to steal it but fails. But a group of players arrive and take it away. Gon and Killua then head to Masadora. They see a girl stalking them and find some monsters and bandits on their way as well. Summary Gon and Killua are in the Championship Final round of a rock-paper-scissors competition. By picking rock over scissors, Killua wins, his prize being the Sword of Truth. In Killua's hand, it immediately becomes the #83 card and he puts it in its respective restricted slot in his book. They worry about someone taking it and not having any defensive spells, when a nervous player tells them to hand it over. They say no, causing the man to use Book and the boys do too. He knows they're new, and is about to use the "Thief" card, but before he can, Gon snatches it away. Gon gives back the card and Killua thanks the man for letting them know a spell can't be used until it's said aloud. Not a moment later, the boys are nearly surrounded by other Greed Island players. They include Kazsule, Asta, Linn, and others, stating only fools participate in tournaments since they can be stolen right after. Defeated, Gon sits upset, totally outmatched. Killua says they should go to Masadora City to buy spell cards, still being shadowed by Biscuit. Meanwhile, Puhat, Abengane, Jispa, and others meet with Nickes and his team to form a party to defeat the game. They want them to collect spell cards, especially "Fortress", since it's the strongest defensive card. They'll need it to protect the "Angel's Breath" card, the rarest in the game. To get this card, they'd need to trade all 40 spell cards, which they have, but since that would leave them with none, they'd need "Fortress" for insurance. By selling their "Galgaida" cards, Gon and Killua have enough Jenny to buy a map. Even so, they need directions from the Antokiba Trade Shop NPC, who also warns them about bandits and monsters. Instead of being scared, the two are excited about the challenge. When Biscuit finally approaches she asks to join, but Killua says it'll just be a nuisance, making Biscuit enraged in her mind. At the same time, Shalnark, Shizuku, and Kortopi look on their map. Shalnark has discovered NPCs, that Kortopi's copying power doesn't work properly on the cards and Shizuku's vacuum cleaner works, but not on some items. His conclusion is since Nen works somewhat, they're not in a virtual world, but still a part of the real world. This is from the fact that the body enters the game and it would be too difficult to enter the soul. Greed Island merely warps the players to a part of the world and the game utilizes people with Nen abilities to do so. Because the game takes place in the real world, Shalnark believes they can take items out of the game without having to clear it. He wants the "Eye of God" card to learn more about rarer ones. Phinks and Feitan are also busy, killing players and stealing their spell cards. Gon and Killua run through a forest with Biscuit still on their tail. At night, Killua is impressed she is keeping up, while she's impressed with their strength. Suddenly, ninjas come from behind trees in front of the three. Instead of attacking, they bow to the boys' feet, asking for help and coughing in a sickly manner. In their village, a very sick boy lies in bed, as one of them explains how a disease is spreading. The village elder says the medicine they have is not enough and there have been many deaths. They need money for new medicine and right away Gon figures this is a game event. The villagers just so happen to know the exact amount of Jenny the two have left, which would make them broke, but Biscuit volunteers to pay. Killua tells her to be quiet, much to her displeasure and Gon agrees to help. The villagers begin to cry with gratitude and it's all very awkward. They even take the shirts off Gon and Killua's backs for the sick boy, giving nothing in return. They're not worried since once they fight monsters, they can sell those cards to gain more money. They reach a canyon area filled with Cyclops. Gon attacks, punching and kicking, but no damage is done. Killua is attacked by one, so his plan is to kick the eye, which turns it into a card. Killua figures the other monsters in the game also have weaknesses. On their way back to Masadora, they're blocked by a gigantic lizard. They flee in terror, stalked by the beast and are able to hide behind some rocks. A little black puffball comes out of nowhere and hits Gon in the face, but he is undamaged. It moves at a super-fast speed, so the boys decide to try and catch it. They have a very difficult time doing so, all the while Biscuit watches, thinking to herself how she could coach them. They give up, Biscuit not being pleased, when a weird looking horse walks in their path. It shoots out bubbles from its mouth, causing shock waves when they pop, but cause no damage. The horse is gone before the boys can fight it. Biscuit right away calculates the white bubbles pop when they touch humans, while the red ones pop on anything else, proving more and more she's a teacher and much stronger than she appears. She remarks a fighter would have to switch between Zetsu and Ten to defeat the horse, something beyond them for now. They encounter more and more monsters on the way, Biscuit becoming frustrated by them wasting their potential. They run into an armored monster, which is scarier looking than others. Biscuit finally helps, telling them to use Gyo, revealing Nen inside the armor, but coming from another location. Gon follows the Nen and finds a little rat monster. It turns into a card as soon as Gon startles it, making the armor fall apart. Biscuit asks why they didn't use Gyo earlier and points her finger to the sky. She orders them to use Gyo, revealing a 1 made of Nen. Killua wonders why she's suddenly ordering them around and points her finger. Gon screams out 5, which is correct and Biscuit orders Killua to do 200 push-ups. He asks why he should and she tells them her name and that she has 40 years of experience with Nen. She states she'll be their teacher and both boys are amazed at her age. Killua calls her an old hag and Biscuit punches him into the sky right after. Gon looks at her, his new Nen teacher. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio_62_(2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Greed Island arc